Rekidai
by CronicQuest
Summary: Naruto has saved the world. Now the next generation will protect it. Formely called Naruto: New Generation! UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. The Storm Begins

**Naruto**

**Next Generation**

**This story follows the best (in my opinion) ending for Naruto. E.g. Naruto or Sasuke don't die, Sasuke returns, Naruto becomes Hokage, etc. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

The story of Naruto Uzumaki has come to an end…

While another story, 15 years later, has come to the surface.

A spiky, blond-haired boy with blue eyes so pale they could be mistaken for white ties on a headband…

A raven haired, onyx-eyed girl puts on her sandals…

And a green-haired, golden eyed boy zips up his jacket.

This new tale… the story of Kurayami Yūgure, Tatsumaki Uzumaki, and Tataku Uchiha has begun!


	2. The New Generation's Strongest

**Naruto**

**New Generation**

_Thoughts: I'm hungry…_

**I'll be doing a Ninja Info Card-like thing for most OCs so you know their abilities and appearance.**

"Tatsumaki! Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" said the blond.

**Tatsumaki Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Blood Type: O**

**Ninjutsu: 78**

**Taijutsu: 81**

**Genjutsu: 46**

**Fuinjutsu (Seals): 87 (AN: I'll only put specialized forms of ninja techniques down if the ninja can actually use them.)**

**Kenjutsu (Swordsmanship): 36**

**Dōjutsu: 99**

**Chakra Flow: 58**

**Senjutsu: 23**

**Chakra Level: High Jounin to Low ANBU level.**

**Chakra Nature: Wind, Water and Fire.**

**Tatsumaki is the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. He has inherited the Uzumaki's natural stamina and expertise in seals, and the Hyuuga's Byakugan. He has been expertly trained by both his parents and by Sasuke as well. Naruto taught him Ninjutsu and Senjutsu, Hinata taught him her family's Taijutsu and Dōjutsu, and Sasuke taught him Chakra Flow and Kenjutsu. He learned Fuinjutsu from his family scrolls. He has learnt his father's signature techniques, the Rasengan and the Multiple Shadow Clones, and his Senjutsu, which he is not very good at. A happy child, and mischievous like his father, he is a genius in the classroom and on the battlefield. He wears his headband around his neck with a blue hoodie with no sleeves that has red fur on the hood and on the V-neck. He wears a black undershirt with white flames on the ends of the sleeves and bottom. He has white trousers that one leg is cut off of, and the other leg has an orange stripe winding down it and a gold stripe down the middle. As for physical appearance, he appears to be a clone of his father was at that age, the only difference being the eyes and whisker marks, which he does not have. He is best friends with Tataku Uchiha and Kurayami Yūgure. He has a fan girl horde, though only because of his heritage.**

_Today's the day. _He thought. _Today's the day I get my headband and stop carrying Dad's around!_

"Tatsumaki! Your friends are waiting for you!"

"I said I'm coming!" yelled Tatsumaki.

He runs downstairs and immediately runs outside.

"Tatsuuuu!" squeals Tataku.

**Tataku Uchiha**

**Age: 13**

**Blood Type: B**

**Ninjutsu: 90**

**Taijutsu: 85**

**Genjutsu: 60**

**Kenjutsu: 78**

**Chakra Flow: 69**

**Nintaijutsu: 73 (Though not like A's version)**

**Chakra Level: Mid-High Jounin level**

**Chakra Nature: Lightning, Water and Fire **

**Tataku is nothing like either of her parents, Sasuke Uchiha, or Sakura Haruno. She is more of a happy go-lucky ditz than anything, at least not when in a serious situation or a battle. She is, like her mother, rivals with the newest generation Yamanaka. She is also best friends with Tatsumaki, who she calls Tatsu, a nickname that caught on, and Kurayami, who she calls Kura. She gets sad easily. She wears a plain black shirt, with the Uchiha Crest on the back, which you can't see because of her hair. She has blood-red shorts which show most of her legs. She has a sword which she only brings with her on missions. She ties her headband on her hair, like her mother.**

"Tataku! I saw you yesterday! Why are you clinging like it's been a year?" said Tatsumaki.

"Honestly, are you surprised? She's like this _all the time_." replied Kurayami.

**Kurayami Yūgure**

**Age: 13**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Ninjutsu: 90**

**Taijutsu: 90**

**Genjutsu: 90**

**Bunshinjutsu: 90**

**Shurikenjutsu: 90**

**Chakra Level: High Jounin **

**Chakra Nature: Blaze and Storm, Mid B-rank in all others.**

**Not having the exceptional training his friends did, being an orphan, he only had himself and the scrolls his friends gave him to train with. Figuring out the natures behind them, Kurayami figured out how utilise the Blaze and Storm Releases, and make his own jutsu from them, so he is exceptionally skilled in them. In the few branches of ninja techniques he knows, he is also exceptionally skilled. His hair looks like Sasuke's, except that it spikes up diagonally where Sasuke's is flat. He wears a dark violet long-sleeved jacket that has an upwards collar. For the few times that he takes this off, he wears a white sleeveless vest underneath. He also wears black skin-tight trousers, similar to the ANBU ones. His personality is like Sasuke's (at the beginning of the series) except he doesn't brood and he talks a lot more. He is a bit cynical at times.**

"What, you're not happy to see me?" sniffed Tataku.

"Oops. She's gonna cry Tatsu." said Kura. **(I'll be using their nicknames from now on, as that's what they'll usually be called.)**

"Hey, hey Tataku, don't cry! I'll do anything!"

The sniffling stopped. "I won't… if you carry me to the academy."

"Okay, okay, I'll… Wait a minute." He stopped to think. "You set me up!"

"Too late." replied Tataku. She latched on to his back and pointed forwards. "Now go!"

"I'll get you back for this Tataku..." mumbled Tatsu.

**The end of the first real chapter! I'll probably update slower after this though.**


	3. Genin Exam! The First Battle

**Naruto**

**New Generation**

**There was something I forgot to mention, Kura wears his headband on his forehead, and I will only write the Ninja Info Cards of OCs when they become important.**

There are many excited teenagers chattering about in the classroom. The now forty-three year old Iruka was trying to calm them down, but was failing, and eventually gave up.

The door suddenly opened.

With a gust of wind accompanying him, Tatsu appeared, crouching, on a desk.

_Show-off_, thought Kyōtsū Gakusei.

_I'm in love, _thought Sōshō Torimaki.

He opened his eyes, and grinned. Seeming even more show-offy to the guys, and even cooler to the girls, he back flipped over the person behind him and right into his seat. He then assumed the Sasuke Pose, but did it while smiling. **(For those who don't know what that is, it's the pose Sasuke is always doing sitting down in Part I.)**

Tataku walked up and sat down next to him, earning glares from the other girls, as always. Kura sat on the other side.

"Tatsumaki. You're late, like always. This is the day of the Genin test. Not even your father was late for this." lectured Iruka.

"Oh, come on, Sensei! Don't lecture me about Dad again!" replied the blond.

"Then don't be late to class! Anyway, the test hadn't started yet, so you're safe. So, class, today is the day when you stop being kids, and start being shinobi. The test will be a 3 man team battle. Now, pick your teams!"

All the girls immediately rushed at Tatsu.

"He's in my team!"

"No, he's in mine!"

The argument quickly escalated.

"Ladies, calm down! I'm in none of your teams. My teammates are Tataku and Kura."

Every girl minus one started howling.

"Girls! Hurry up and pick your team members, otherwise you'll be students forever!"

The girls quickly found teams. After everyone was in a team, Iruka spoke.

"Now, the test will be team vs. team, but you may still pass even if you lose. Now, since Tatsumaki's team is comprised with the three strongest members of the class, they will fight two teams at the same time. Who would like to fight them?"

No one raised their hands.

"Alright, then I'll pick. Sōshō's team and Kyōtsū's team will fight them."

The six students all paled.

"Alright! I can finally beat the crap out of something moving!" yelled Tataku. **(She's quite violent.)**

"Begin!" said Iruka.

The other teams circled Tatsu's, uneasy. Then two of them attacked.

Tatsu blocked the punches so easily, it seemed rehearsed, and then retaliated. He smashed his knee in to one of them, who substituted with a rock pillar. It broke in two. Unfazed, he spins and knocks the other one away with a punch to the cheek. He then puts together a few handsigns.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

A blazing fireball erupted from his mouth, heading straight for the student who had substituted before. He barely dodged it, and while he was dodging, Tatsu appeared behind and kicked him into a tree.

The rest of the class watch in awe of his skill.

Not wanting to be outdone by a show-off, Kyōtsū attacked Tataku, believing her to be weak, like the rest of the girls.

Boy, was he wrong.

Without even looking, Tataku smashed him in the face and knocked him into the sky. She then unleashed one of her jutsu.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

It hit him dead on.

The two girls on the opponent's team brought out a chain to trap her with. She brought out a shuriken, throwing it dead centre at one of the links, trapping it on a post. She then brought out a kunai and threw it through the middle of the shuriken and into another link, rendering the chain completely immobile.

Kura then used his jutsu.

"**Storm Style: Laser Circus!"**

Five bolts of laser-like lightning shot at the two girls, who were trying to pull the chain free, and were completely unaware of the jutsu. They didn't stand a chance, completely knocked out.

Three of the most talented young ninja in the world turned and faced towards the last student. Tataku slowly walked towards him, an insane grin on her face and killer intent leaking out. The student reportedly crapped his pants at this point.

"Nowhere to hide, little ninja…" said Tataku creepily.

"I'm n-not afraid of y-you!" stuttered the student.

"Kid, if I were you, I'd talk later, run now." advised Kura.

"Too late…"said Tataku, still walking.

"Aaah…aahh…" replied the student.

Tataku reached him.

"BOO!"

He screamed and fainted.

"Well, that was fun. What are we doing next?" asked the Uchiha.

"Umm…Y-you get your headband now…" answered Iruka.

"Cool! Can we have them now?"

"When the entire class finishes…"

"Okay! Let's go guys!"

"Where?" asked Kura.

"Inside. It's cold."

"Alright. Wait for the rest of us then."

**Okay, Chapter 3 finished in one sitting! Took me two hours, but there is finally some action in the story! I'm also putting up an important poll on my profile that will decide quite a bit. Vote please!**


	4. Bell Test! Team Seven Soar!

**Naruto**

**New Generation**

About an hour later…

"Alright, everyone! You have all finished your exams, and all of you have passed! I will now call the teams! You will meet your sensei's tomorrow." said Iruka.

Everyone listened for their names to be called.

"I will call in reverse order! Team Ten, you will be comprised of Chōryoku Akimichi, Shikahīrō Nara, and Inōseishin Yamanaka."

The aforementioned three groaned at the thought of _another _Ino-Shika-Chō team.

"Team Nine is _still _in circulation. "

"Team Eight will be Bara Renzon, Tsume Inuzuka, and Usume Hyuuga."

The three of them scoffed, fist pumped, and grinned, respectively.

"Team Seven will be Tataku Uchiha, Tatsumaki Uzumaki, and Kurayami Yūgure. Now, this team is a special case. Normally, we would try to separate the three strongest members of the class, however, by special request, by their new sensei, they will be on the same team."

Everyone in the class started to protest, except for the new Team Seven, who quietly slipped out with the Body Flicker Technique.

Once they were out of the academy, they headed straight for their usual training and hangout spot – Training Ground Three.

"Well, that's it. We're ninja now." stated Tatsu.

The three teenagers felt an overwhelming sense of duty between them.

"There's no point." said Kura. "There's no point sitting here, when we could be training. Like you said, we're ninja. This is the real deal. Our battles will end in life… or death. And I am _not _gonna die.

"Yeah! We'll get stronger, and we won't lose any battle we fight! We already outclass everyone at our level, so let's aim for the next!" said Tataku.

"Alright, then. We are Team Seven, and we will not lose." vowed Tatsu.

Clapping emerged from nowhere.

"Well said." A silver haired man appeared from the trees.

"What I would expect from my team." said the now 48-year old Kakashi Hatake that stood before them.

"You're our… our sensei?" asked Tataku.

"Yes. And if you really want to train today, we will."

He brought out two bells.

"You win if you get the bells." **(If you don't know what the bell test is, you haven't seen Naruto.)**

"Alright… BEGIN!" yelled Kakashi.

Tatsu, Tataku and Kura immediately jumped away.

_Hmm. It seems like they've done this type of thing before. But that's not going to help them!_ thought Kakashi.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

"**Storm Style: Electric Shuriken!"**

Many blasts of fire and lightning rained down on Kakashi, who took the many weak attacks.

_Well, that's what I get for lowering my guard, even for a second! _thought Kakashi.

Tatsu jumped out of the trees, and crossed his fingers into a very familiar sign.

"**Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Hundreds of clones appeared, flying through the air with Tatsu.

Kakashi smirked.

He lifted up his headband, and stared at a senbon.

"**Kamui!"**

The senbon disappeared.

He looked at the clones, who were suddenly struck by millions of tiny needles.

"Gotcha!" yelled Tatsu.

Kakashi turned around and saw Tataku and Kura, both holding their signature jutsu.

"**Chidori!"**

"**Blaze Style: Shadow Claw Slash!"**

Kakashi jumped back and created two Lightning Blades to clash with them, but as they connected they disappeared.

"Now!" the three of them yelled.

"**Collaboration Technique: Fire Style: Wind Style: Hellfire Whirlwind!"**

"**Storm Style Secret Technique! Demon Dragon Storm!"**

A tornado of fire started to form, while dragon shaped storm clouds also appeared.

"Now, Kura!" yelled Tatsu.

"Right!"

Under his command, the dragons went into Tatsu and Tataku's jutsu.

"Tataku, help me control it!"

"On it!"

The two started to pull the amazing jutsu into a ball, containing it all. Kura also helped when he got there.

"It's done! Now, for our ultimate technique!"

The three of them released the blast, in the shape of a dragon.

"**Tempest Style: Final Dragon!"**

Containing fire, wind, and storm (which contains water and lightning) chakra, the jutsu went straight for Kakashi.

_I can't get out of this! This plan, it was excellent, amazing! I'm completely helpless! They are… simply amazing!_ thought Kakashi.

_I'm done._

The attack connects, and Kakashi is…


	5. Kanden no Kattā? Kakashi's Last Gambit!

**Naruto**

**New Generation**

"Guuahhh!" screamed Kakashi as he was engulfed in the massive dragon.

Dropping to one knee, severely injured, he started to think. _These guys are insane! If they told you their plans beforehand, it would seem bat-shit insane, but when they're put into practice… they are unstoppable. They tricked me into a position where I couldn't dodge, block, or even use a jutsu! Together, they might even be stronger than Obito… Alright then, no more holding back!_

"Well done, guys! However, if you think that's the end, you are sadly mistaken!"

Using the two Lightning Blades he still held in his hand, he created a hawk out of electricity.

"**Lightning Beast: Hawk Runner!"**

Kakashi jumped on the hawk, and flew skywards on it.

_What's he doing? _thought Tatsu.

Generating another two Lightning Blades in his hands, Kakashi and the hawk started to fall to earth.

"**Raikiri: Kanden no Kattā!" AN: A character's ultimate technique will always be in Japanese.**

Kakashi became a bolt of lightning, similar to the Kirin technique, except this bolt was much faster and stronger.

_Shit! If that hits us, we're dead! _thought Tatsu.

"Guys! I'm gonna have to use 'it'!" he shouted.

"No!" yelled Tataku. "You can't, it'll kill you!"

"I'm only gonna use the first secret, not the second!"

"Tataku! He has to! If not, we'll die!" said Kura.

"But if he dies… then-"

"Tataku! Now is not the time to talk about that!" interrupts Tatsu. "Grab on, I'm using it!"

He threw a kunai in the air while his friends quickly grabbed him.

_T-that kunai! It couldn't be!_ thought Kakashi.

Just before Kakashi hit the ground, Tatsu yelled out.

"**Flying Thunder God Technique!"**

_What?! He can use that kunai!_

The three appeared, safe in the air, while Kakashi obliterated the training ground beneath them.

"Wow. You dodged it. But, that jutsu isn't called the Kanden no Kattā, the Electrocution Cutter, for nothing." said Kakashi.

Still crackling with electricity,**(AN: Think A's Nintaijutsu.)** he reached into his weapon pouch and brought out a single kunai, and pointed it at the three, who by now were on the ground.

Eye-smiling, he said "Oh, and I'd move out of the way if I were you."

After they had moved, he started to discharge lightning through the kunai, all of it rushing out as a huge, flickering lightning bolt. What was left was the remaining lightning becoming a wakizashi-shaped aura around the kunai.

"I call this the **Kanden Kattā Dai San Dankai: Gurando Denki Sōdo, **or the **Electrocution Cutter Third Stage: Grand Electric Sword. **The second stage was that electricity around me before, the **Kanden Kattā Dai Ni Dankai: Kaminari Ora, **or the **Electrocution Cutter Second Stage: Lightning Aura.** Now, this is the world's strongest sword, but it can only be swung once, as no weapon could withstand any more than that. But one slash… is lethal. If you can somehow defeat this attack, you pass. If you can't… you'll die. Choose wisely!"

Kakashi ran at the three genin, and attacked.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Two ninja, one with raven hair, and one with blond hair appeared out of nowhere and stopped the attack like it was nothing. Then two pink-haired and blue-haired ninja smashed Kakashi into the sky.

"What was he thinking? An attack like that is too much for any genin team to handle." said Naruto.

"Hah. Tataku, are you alright?" asked her father.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad." replied Tataku.

"I hope Kakashi's okay. Hinata may have ruptured a few organs." said Sakura.

"Me?! You're the one with the super strength!" replied Hinata.

"Don't start a fight, you two. Now, Tatsu, it's time for you to learn how to control _him_." said Naruto.

His eyes widened. "You don't mean…" His eyes flickered down to his belly, and then up to the sky.

"Tataku, we have some training to do as well. Let's go." said Sasuke.

"Right, Dad." replied the girl.

"I have some scrolls I haven't read anyway. I'll check them out now." said Kura.

The five left the battlefield to go to their personal training grounds, while Hinata and Sakura scoured the devastation once called Training Ground Three for Kakashi.

**That's this chapter done! Now, instead of a story chapter, I'm going to post a filler chapter going over the current Ninja World. See you soon! *wave***


	6. Bonus Chapter: Ninja World

**Naruto**

**New Generation**

**Bonus Chapter: The Ninja World**

After Naruto's fierce battle with Obito and Madara, the world changed. Tsunade, as her last act, saved the other Kages, and named Naruto as her successor. However, the battle was not over. Even though the two Uchiha were dead, they succeeded in releasing the Juubi from the Gedou Mazo. But in doing this, they released the spirits of the jinchuriki and their bijuu. And those six, plus Bee and Gaara, gave up their bijuu partners spirits, and their jinchuriki status, along with half of their power, to defeat the beast, and keep it sealed for two years. Naruto didn't need to give up Kurama, as the half of Kurama's power that wasn't sealed into him was used instead. Two years later, another seal was made, which would only be released upon the death of a certain someone. There are currently only two jinchuriki in the world.

After the Fourth Shinobi World War, the villages unanimously decided that there would be no more secrets in villages, and Sasuke Uchiha would be redeemed for all his crimes because of his assistance, if he agreed to settle in Konoha and become a leaf ninja again. He did.

Now, fifteen years after the war, the world has changed immeasurably. Many new jutsu were created, new ninja laws were put into place, and everything was, no, is, peaceful.

The Kage have imprisoned Obito Uchiha, after the Fourth Shinobi World War. But, now, after those fifteen years, he has regained enough chakra, for one, last, jutsu. **"Ninja Art: Mirrored History." **And with this last act, he dies. It will be days before he is discovered.

But, Obito's technique seems to have no effect on the world that he was cut off from. Yet.

There are still many dangers in the Ninja World. But they are few and far between. And the world? Is it safe?

Well, ask our heroes yourself….


	7. Path of Tatsumaki, Part 1: Memories

**Naruto**

**Rekidai**

**Path of Tatsumaki, Fragment 1: Memories**

A worn-out Tatsu stood in front of his father.

"Alright, time to meditate. You have to learn how to call out Tsubasa's power at will." said Naruto.

"But Dad, I can already do that!" moaned the teen.

"No, you can use the initial stage at will. I mean full power, like my chakra mode. Now, go and meditate. I'll be back in an hour or two."

Grumbling, the boy sat and closed his eyes. When they opened, he was on a barren wasteland.

"Yo, Tsubasa! Where are you?"

"**Right here, cub."**

Suddenly, Tatsu was staring into a giant red eye that had ripples going outward from the pupil, and had 3 tomoe each on the innermost three.

"**When are you going to tell your father that our relationship is the same as his with Kurama, so you don't have to do this so much?"**

"Not gonna. I can practice here, and it's easier for us to converse."

"**Still… I thi-"**

The two of them and the wasteland they were on started to shake violently.

"Tsubasa! What the hell's going on!"

"**Go back to your body, cub! Something's happening!"**

"What? I-" He fell to his knees and blacked out.

Tatsu woke up, just outside the gates of the village.

_What the hell happened? I was at the training grounds… Tsubasa, what do you think?_

_**I have no idea, cub. Be wary.**_

_I will._

He crept through the open village gate, and immediately relaxed.

_Everything's the same!_

_**No. There is a difference. What it is, I do not know.**_

He turned, and walked right into Bara Renzon.

"Oh, hey Renzon." he said, dusting himself off.

"Who the hell are ya? And why do ya know my name?" said Renzon.

His grin faded. _Renzon's not like the other girls. She doesn't kid around, and she doesn't like me at all. So why would she prank me? Unless… she forgot who I am? But how? We just had class together!_

She gripped his shirt and pulled him towards her. "I asked ya a question. And I will gladly _break _that pretty-boy face o' yours if ya don' answer."

"Calm down, Renzon! I was in your class in the academy! Top of the class!"

"I don't ever remember seeing ya. Pity for ya face!" She lifted up her fist to attack, when she noticed the glint of his headband. "What the hell… Where did ya get this?!"

She dropped him. "Tsume, Usume! Looks like we have a missing-nin on our hands!"

"Really! Alright!" The two other members of Team 8 jumped out of the shadows.

"Now you're screwed. Team 8 will be your death!" yelled Renzon.

"Yeah, right. Watch this." said Tatsu. He put his hand across his ice-blue eyes, and suddenly removed them. His eyes were now a fiery orange-red. He makes the Seal of Confrontation **(the seal that Madara and Hashirama make at the Valley of the End) **and cocks his head slightly. "Come on!" he yells.

"Whatever you did," said Renzon, rushing at him. "It's not gonna help ya!"

She jumped and aimed a vicious kick at his head. He blocked it effortlessly. Unfazed, she uses his arm as a springboard, and kicks the other side of his head. When he catches her leg, Usume charged under her and tried to knock Tatsu skyward. He tilts his head backwards, Usume's palm missing him by millimetres. He threw Renzon into Tsume, who was trying to get in the fight. He then kicked Usume in the side, knocking him into the two. "Come on, step it up!" he complained. He rushed at them so fast he was a complete blur. Right before he hit one of them, he turned and started to run in a circle around them. He attacked the three with a flurry of punches and kicks, while still running. "Are you really this slow?" he remarked, jumping into the air. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Five clones appeared in the air with him. He created a blue sphere in his hand, while a clone gripped the other hand and threw him at Team 8. Usume took the hit, being knocked out with that. _Sorry cuz,_ thought Tatsu. "Usume!" yelled Tsume. "Graagh! **Passing Fang!" ** Tatsu turned to the furious Inuzuka, who was using their famous family jutsu. He grabbed the spinning boy, and took the brunt of the attack. Straining himself, he stopped Tsume from moving, and kneed him skywards. He leaped after him and knocked him to the ground. It shattered, creating a small crater. At that point, a man appeared in front of Renzon. He stared at Tatsumaki, rolled his eyes, and put a hand on his head. _He looks like Naruto._ thought the man. "I'm the Team 8 sensei. Who are you?"

"Tatsumaki Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuuga. Tatsu for short."

"Good. I like knowing the names of the ones I think are troublesome. And you are very troublesome. I, Shikamaru Nara, if that's not too troublesome, will finish this fight in place of my team."


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto**

**Rekidai**

I'm sorry everyone that has been waiting for this story, but I just cannot seem to continue. However, I will put it up for adoption. But, I am going to release a new story I've been working on, called 'Konoha's Soul Shinobi.' It will be a Bleach/Naruto crossover.


End file.
